


All My Sense Had Flown Away

by ahsokaa



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, not actually student/teacher bc i don't like that shit, peter is a ta and johnny is his bf who drops by work with an ulterior motive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: “So… it’s just us?” Johnny asks, a familiar tone in his voice.Peter doesn’t miss his implication. “Uh uh. No way. Not here.”“But professor,” Johnny says, pitching his voice dramatically as he takes a few steps forward and sits on the desk in front of Peter. He leans in close, staring down at Peter through his eyelashes. “I just have to get an A in this class. Isn’t there something I can do?”Peter wrinkles his nose. “Ugh. Creepy.”





	All My Sense Had Flown Away

“Hey,” a voice calls from the doorway and Peter looks up. It’s a voice he’d recognize anywhere, and he grins at Johnny leaning against the frame. The sight of him still does things to Peter he doesn’t quite understand. Being in love is so weird.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Peter normally works late on Thursdays. He has labs to instruct and then papers to grade, so it ends up being more productive for him to just stay on campus until he’s finished. 

“Came to see you.” Johnny looks around. “Nice place you got here.”

Peter turns back to the research paper in front of him, marking a spelling error with his red felt-tip pen. “TAs don’t get offices. Dr. Goldberg lets me use his to grade papers after he’s gone home for the day.”

“So… it’s just us?” Johnny asks, a familiar tone in his voice.

Peter doesn’t miss his implication. “Uh uh. No way. Not here.”

“But professor,” Johnny says, pitching his voice dramatically as he takes a few steps forward and sits on the desk in front of Peter. He leans in close, staring down at Peter through his eyelashes. “I just  _ have  _ to get an A in this class. Isn’t there something I can do?”

Peter wrinkles his nose. “Ugh. Creepy.” 

“What, too much power imbalance?”

“Definitely.”

“What if I’m your loyal TA who would do  _ anything  _ to make you happy?” He grabs Peter’s tie, pulling him forward a little.

Peter shakes his head. “That’s not any better.” 

“Ugh, you’re no fun.” Johnny sighs. He pushes Peter’s chair away from the desk with a foot, then lowers himself into the other man’s lap, straddling his hips. “Fine. No games. Just fuck me.” 

“Johnny, I can’t. I could lose my job.” His TA gig doesn’t pay much, but he still relies on the income. Especially since that money goes directly toward putting himself through grad school. 

“C’mon, Pete,” he says, grinding down slowly. Peter bites back a moan. “I know you. I know you’re thinking about how badly you want to slam me onto that desk and fuck me hard.” He leans in, whispers in Peter’s ear, “And you know that’s what I want, too.”

Peter represses a shiver. 

Johnny’s right, of course, though he’d never admit it. Even before he’d suggested it, there had been a little part of Peter that had already thought about how incredibly hot that would be. Hell, he’d even considered it on nights before, stuck late in the little office by himself, thoughts of Johnny taking over as he tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to finish his paperwork. Johnny, on his knees in front of him, unbuttoning Peter’s slacks. Johnny, perched on the desk, touching himself while Peter watches. In the nights before they started dating, this usually ended with some petty criminal getting hit a little harder than was strictly necessary. Since they’d started seeing each other, though, it usually ended with Peter rushing over to the Baxter Building and fucking Johnny against the wall, both of them too eager to even make it to the bedroom. Peter considers this a vast improvement. 

So Johnny sitting in front of him with a look of pure want is pretty much a dream come true. He swallows thickly, mind all but made up. 

“I’m never going to be able to look Dr. Goldberg in the eye again,” Peter mutters, running a hand through his hair as he looks up at Johnny. The other man grins.

“It’ll be  _ so _ worth it,” Johnny grins, accentuating his words with another thrust of his hips. Then his mouth is on Peter’s, kissing him hungrily as his hands tangle in Peter’s messy hair.

“I’m holding you to that,” he laughs lightly. Peter stands up, pulling Johnny along with him as he deposits him onto the desk, mouth never leaving his. Johnny wraps his legs around Peter’s waist, dragging him even closer so that their bodies are pressed flush against one another. A cup of pens tumble to the floor as Johnny scoots backward. Peter turns a picture of Dr. Goldberg and his kids face down. His guilt levels are high enough as it is.

“The door...” Peter murmurs as he nibbles on Johnny’s earlobe, a little annoyed with himself that the idea that someone could walk in on them at any moment is such a turn on.  

“Already locked.”

“Good,” he says, grabbing at the waistband of Johnny’s ridiculous designer jeans. “Take these off.”

Johnny complies, pulling himself away from Peter long enough to remove the offending item. “I love when you get all bossy. Like you’re the one in charge.”

“I am in charge,” Peter grumbles. 

“Sure you are, tough guy. Whose idea was this again?” Peter says nothing. “Exactly.” 

Whatever. Peter is totally the one in charge. His boyfriend is just an asshole sometimes. 

Johnny tosses him a small bottle of lube and a condom he fished out of his jeans pocket. Peter kisses him in lieu of a thank you, then slicks up a finger and presses it inside Johnny. He’s surprised to find him already loose. He raises his eyebrows curiously.

“Saves us some time,” Johnny says simply.

“You were so sure you would get your way, weren’t you?” Peter asks with a smirk.

“Don’t I always?” Johnny shoots back. “Fuck me, Peter.”

Peter unfastens his belt, pulling down his own pants just enough that his cock springs free. He rolls the condom on and coats himself thoroughly before pressing his tip inside Johnny’s hole.

Johnny lets out a small moan. “Come on, babe. Don’t stop.” He wraps his legs around Peter’s waist, pulling him in deeper. Peter presses in further until Johnny is entirely full of him. It’s the most intoxicating feeling, Johnny’s tight heat surrounding him so completely.

“God, you feel so good,” he breathes out. He kisses Johnny, all teeth and tongue as he thrusts into him slowly, gaining speed.

“Harder, Pete,” Johnny moans. Peter doesn’t need to be asked twice, pulling out and slamming back into him hard enough to make Johnny cry out again. He braces himself on the desk as he fucks Johnny over and over. Johnny’s heels dig into his back almost painfully.

“Oh, Professor Parker!” Johnny calls teasingly, pulling on his tie, but his laughter dies out when Peter rams into him again with enough force that the desk shakes. Peter vaguely wonders if this desk is really sturdy enough to support the two of them, but he forgets all about that when Johnny bites at a sensitive spot on his neck so hard he’s sure it will leave a mark.

“That’s it, pretty boy,” Peter murmurs, reaching between them and grabbing Johnny’s cock, jerking him off in time with his own thrusts. 

It doesn’t take long before Johnny comes with a loud moan, spilling onto Peter’s hand. Peter follows shortly after, thrusting wildly until his own orgasm takes over and he collapses on top of Johnny, pressing gentle kisses to his neck.

“Get off me, you’re heavy,” Johnny complains and Peter presses into him more forcefully, laughing when Johnny swats at him halfheartedly. He climbs off of Johnny, throwing away the condom and cleaning himself off. Johnny lays on the desk, hands behind his head as he basks in his victory. Peter hates him sometimes. 

“Uh oh,” Johnny says as his gaze falls on something, “I think you did some damage, babe.” Sure enough, the edge of the desk is warped a little where Peter had gripped it too tightly. 

Peter winces. “Oops.” 

“It’s not too bad,” Johnny shrugs. “Maybe he won’t notice.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He watches Johnny as he gets dressed.

“Are you coming over?” Peter asks.

“Maybe, what do you have in mind?”

“Takeout, maybe some game shows. And then having to carry you to bed after you fall asleep on me while I finish grading these papers.” Peter grins.

Johnny takes his hand. “Sounds perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Johnny pulls him close, kissing him softly. 

“I get to pick the takeout, though,” he says when the part.

“But you picked last time,” Peter protests. 

“No,  _ you  _ did.”

They’re still bickering when they leave campus. It’s not the first time they’ve had this argument, and Peter is certain it won’t be the last.

Somehow, he’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this, and I might chicken out and delete it, but for now, here's... whatever this is.
> 
> Title is from the ABBA song When I Kissed the Teacher bc I'm just like that I guess
> 
> I'm on tumblr @gaynedleeds if u want to talk


End file.
